I L-O-V-E Y-O-U
by Robyn.Hope.Star
Summary: Naruto has been deaf since birth, raised by a family friend and his fiance he's trying to find his place in the world and understand his bestfriend and first love along the way. Main Pairing KibaNaru, Other pairings KakaIru, GaaNaru


Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

Life doesn't always deal the fairest of hands, for some the deck is stacked in their favor while for others it's stacked against them. I was born into the latter group; my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was born completely deaf in both ears. My parents died when I was an infant and my godfather, who was living overseas at the time, sent me to live with a close friend of his and my mother's, Iruka Umino. Iruka and his fiancée Kakashi have always tried their hardest to be the best family they could be; they raised me as their own child, made sure I learned sign language, and never treated me like a burden but sometimes I wonder about how different my life would be if my parents were around. The biggest difference would definitely be for the worst, if I hadn't grown up with Iruka I never would never have met Kiba Inuzuka; the wild haired dog lover who changed my life.

Age 10 Part 1

 _Konoha Alternative Academy, a K-12 school designed for anyone who required a less traditional education or for people like me who'd never get the necessary assistance needed to excel in a public school. Student aids can only do so much for you and second hand notes never get the job done so having a teacher who signs her lessons as she teaches is incredibly helpful_

"Naruto-kun this is Kiba, he's new student and I was wondering if he could sit with you" my teacher, Ms. Yūhi, signed motioning to a brown-haired boy with two red, fang shaped tattoos, one on each cheek, that took up much of his face. He was scuffing his foot against the floor and muttering something under his breath. Ms. Yūhi said something quickly to him about me being deaf and not hearing his lisp which seemed to lift his spirits

"Hi, I'm Naruto" I wrote, passing Kiba the paper and signing each word slowly so he could understand me

"If you two ever need to talk and don't have paper just spell out what you need to say on the other's palm" she signed, saying the words to Kiba making him nod along. It was funny, he seemed incredibly enthusiastic about pretty much everything

"So, you really can't hear anything?" Kiba wrote, I shook my head in response and his face fell slightly as he looked at me, he seemed genuinely sad for me but not in a pitying way

"It's fine though, I get to spend a lot of time thinking" I wrote back, Kiba nodded but his face was still scrunched up making me shake my head, I smiled widely making the boy give me a small grin. The rest of the class was relatively normal, Ms. Yūhi went through our literature and mathematics lessons, Kiba and I passed a piece of paper back and forth telling each other about ourselves. Apparently Kiba was part of the wealthy Inuzuka Clan, a family famous for the size and longevity of the dogs they breed, the best hunting dogs in the world. He lives with his mother and older sister, Hana, on the Inuzuka Compound with his extend family and their many dogs. He had his own dog Akamaru who he spends all his time with, even eating and sleeping with him which seemed odd to me. After our mathematics lesson, we had our lunch break, our classes were significantly longer than the average school's due to the need to assist deaf and blind students as well as those with learning disabilities.

"So, Naruto you know a lot about me, what about you?" Kiba wrote looking me expectantly, I glanced around room catching the sideways glances from my classmates as they ate. _Most of their parents didn't want me near their kids; the Uzumaki, my mom's family, have ties with the Yakuza, and the underground dealings of the Senju and Uchiha Clans, I didn't learn that until I got much older though to me these kids were just mean, they didn't like me and neither did their parents_. I dropped my head as their glares continued to burn holes into me, I jumped when Kiba's hands slammed into the table, knocking over a pencil holder as the table shook. He turned his body toward the rest our classmates, shoulders squared, fists clenched as his body shook slightly, his jaw moving quickly before he sat down my classmates dropping their heads in fear

"They've been glaring at you all class and I don't like it" Kiba wrote, smiling widely to me as he placed his hand on my shoulder. He was different than the rest of them, he was nice to me and he barely even knew me

"Thank you" I wrote back, hugging him tightly

Age 14-15 Part 1

 _Sasuke Uchiha was by far the biggest asshole I'd ever met, he started going to Konoha Alternative about two years ago, and he'd systematically bullied his way through our entire grade, class by class picking on everyone who he thought he could get away with. My understanding was, for the most part, that the Uchiha were well mannered and very polite, and while they were deeply involved with the Japanese underworld their day to day business dealings were always fair so how Sasuke became such a brat I'll never understand_

The crunch I felt as my fist hit Sasuke's nose was satisfying in a sick sort of way, the bastard more than deserved it. He'd gotten bored with the kids in our grade and chose to move onto even younger kids, it didn't catch my attention until one of the kids Iruka tutors, Konohamaru, came to me bruised and battered. He explained how Sasuke had been ambushing his classmates after school how easy it was for Sasuke to overpower him, that's where I drew the line

Sasuke's mouth moved as he ran toward me, something about me regretting getting in his way. I dropped into a crouch, narrowly dodging his fist before upper cutting him in the chin making him fall on his ass. Before I could go after him again I felt a hand on my shoulder, 'Kiba' was quickly scrawled into my shoulder blade by the dog lover followed by 'Tsunade'. In an instant a tanned hand grabbed mine as we dashed away from the crowd and, by the looks of it, the others got the hint and ran leaving Sasuke firmly planted on his ass as the crowd vanished

"I almost didn't make it in time, Tsunade sure took her sweet time getting to that fight" Kiba signed grinning widely at me, I smiled back at him shivering slightly in the cold. I'd left my jacket inside, figuring that I'd be able to grab it before we left but between going after Sasuke and Tsunade on the war path I doubt I'll be able to get it today. Kiba's eyebrows furrowed as I continued to lightly shiver, it was cold for early winter and I had to walk home. Before I could react Kiba put his fur lined sweatshirt over my shoulders smiling at me before starting toward his house, turning to wave when he was down the street. I smiled softly as I pulled the sweater on, the hood over my head, Kiba's scent wafting around me making me feel warm. A tap on my shoulder pulled me out of my daydreams and I turned to look at a red-haired teen who was inspecting my every move, I'd seen him around before, he was a couple of years older than me so I never got his name but he seemed cool

"Hey I saw what you did to that Uchiha brat, it was really cool. You're Naruto, right?" he signed, his bright eyes nonchalantly checking me out making my face burn

"I am, sorry I don't know your name" I signed back which seemed to make him laugh softly

"I'm Gaara, I'm in high school so it doesn't surprise me that you didn't know my name. Here, this is my number, text me if you want to hangout. You're pretty cute by the way" Gaara signed before walking away, throwing a wave over his shoulder while I stood there blushing, my eyes on the piece of paper. I pulled out my phone and quickly punched Gaara's number into my contacts before walking toward my house. _I'd known that I was gay for a while but I never thought about coming out or dating in middle school, maybe not high school either. I figured being deaf and gay was going to cause a lot of problems for me, at least until I made it to college, I hadn't even told Iruka or Kakashi yet even though I knew they'd accept me no matter what. Gaara though, he changed all of that, even though I knew I was in love with Kiba, Gaara was mysterious, and dangerous, exactly what everyone in middle school loves, plus he was a high schooler._

The walk home was very soothing, the wind was cold but the sensation was amazing, it's why I loved walking home. Gaara was a familiar name for some reason, I think Kiba mentioned him once. That's right Kiba said Gaara was the first underclassmen volleyball captain, he seemed really impressed by it even though Kiba sucked at volleyball. Wait, Gaara Sabaku! We saw him during summer break, we were at the beach in Onjuku and we saw the Konoha Alternative High School Volleyball club there, Kiba ended up playing with them for a while. I ended up watching from the sidelines; I remember Gaara he was on Kiba's team and coached him through the game, he also winked at me as they were leaving, I don't think Kiba noticed.

Iruka was in the kitchen working on dinner when I got home, he worked as an out of school tutor for Konoha Alternative, sometimes kids came here sometimes he went to their house. It didn't pay much but we got by. Kakashi was an editor at a local publishing company, he actually worked on Jiraiya's books, Iruka didn't approve but Kakashi was the only one he trusted with editing his 'masterpieces'

"Hi baby, how was your day?" Iruka signed as I walked into the kitchen raising an eyebrow as I plopped down at the kitchen island and inspected my knuckles, a little scrapped but otherwise fine

"Fistfight?" Iruka signed when I looked up, he didn't seem angry just curious

"Sasuke beat up Konohamaru on break, ambushed the poor kid. I wasn't dealing with it" I signed back, dropping my eyes, and expecting him to freak out only to feel a hand ruffling my hair, a small smile on his face

"I don't care for the fighting but you just helped a lot of people. People just saw you take down Sasuke, they know it's possible now" Iruka signed back before turning to continue making dinner

I smiled softly as I made my way to my room, typing a message to Gaara as I landed on my bed, placing my phone on my chest so I'd feel it go off. My room wasn't very large but it was comfortable, my queen bed sat against the far wall, the orange and red swirled bedding in a pile on the floor from my dash to the bathroom this morning, I woke up late, again. I usually kept the room dim, little LED Christmas lights trimmed the ceiling, they were off now but I used them instead of an actual light. Between my bed and a small night stand was my bookshelf which was covered video games and anime collector pieces including several from Attack on Titan and Free! It was a guilty pleasure of mine

"Didn't think you'd actually text me, what's up?" Gaara asked making me smile

"Just got home, yourself?" I responded

"Same, just hanging out in my room" I was surprised how quickly he was responding

"Doing the same, might play something on my laptop in a bit" I opened my laptop and booted it up while I waited on a response

"I knew you'd be a gamer" he wasn't wrong, my Steam Library had two dozen games in it, my Origin account another dozen or so, and countless classic CD games littered my desktop, their cases strewn across my desk

"I'll admit to that, I do enjoy gaming" I scrolled through my Steam Library trying to find something to pass the time but I couldn't find anything I hadn't already ready grown bored of

"You should come over some time, I'll show you some of my games" for some reason the thought of being alone with Gaara made me blush, even if it was just to play video games

"Sounds like fun, when should we hang out?" it seemed weird to me that a high schooler wanted to hang out with me, Kiba was understandable he was already getting attention from the football and judo clubs in the high school but he was in the middle school's clubs so it made sense. Someone as popular as Gaara having an interest in someone like me seemed like the plot of a bad anime or something

"How about Friday? You can stay over if you want" that was forward

"Sounds good" apparently, this was happening

Age 17 Part 1

"I can't believe my dads let me go on this trip" I signed turning to Kiba as the bus pulled onto the road. The senior class field trip this year was to Hirado, Nagasaki, every year the Konoha Alternative Senior class got to pick a location for the summer break trip. Technically the trip had to be an educational one so we were expected to visit some cultural and historical sites but we had the entirety of our six week break at our disposal

"I'm glad you could come, I'd hate to room with anyone other than you" Kiba signed back grinning widely

"In other words, you need someone who'll be awake at two am when you stumble in drunk" I signed back making the brunette blush

"Yeah, awake" he signed before doing a jerking motion, I blushed and punched him in the shoulder. Kiba has a habit of showing up at my house unannounced, especially on days when my dads aren't home, and he'd walked in on me quite a few times

"Shut up, you're the one who keeps walking in on me" I signed back glaring at the blushing teen. The drive to Hirado was long, over twelve hours and by about five hours in almost everyone had passed out. Kiba's head was pressed firmly into my shoulder, his arms around my waist as he cuddled me, he did this a lot. He always said it was because he was use to sharing his bed with Akamaru but that didn't explain why he did the same thing when I slept at his house. I was use to long hours like this, I got a job Beta testing games and it meant I'd be working eight to twelve hours a day looking for bugs. This six-week break was going to be great, I finished the bug logs and submitted them so I wouldn't have to do any testing until I got home. I felt Kiba's jaw move against my shoulder as he pulled me tighter, he does this a lot. I glanced toward the teen who was smiling blissfully in his sleep, I rolled my eyes at him and pulled my laptop out of my bag and started it up. I wondered if I could get a start on my programming project for our last semester, it was due before graduation in December but it couldn't hurt to work on it now. I was working on an AI program based on what's currently used for NPC's in video games, I've been working on it since I started Beta testing. If it worked correctly I planned on selling it to the company that I worked for and possibly using that to get a more stable position. Right now, the program was able to respond to simple voice commands and solve pattern based puzzles. I sent the next couple of hours testing the program's limits, it was doing well and it seemed to finish the tests faster with each run which meant the program was functioning how I needed it to. After about an hour I saved my work and powered down my laptop down, put it away and reclined slightly. Kiba shifted and held me tighter, with the combination of his body heat and the vibration from the bus's movement I was asleep in minutes

"Naruto I want to tell you something" Kiba signed as he paced across my room, pausing every once and while to turn to me before he continued pacing. After a few moments I got sick of his back and for and pulled him down so he was sitting next to me

"You're making me dizzy, what's wrong?" I signed watching him pick at his pants, his eyes darting between me and his hands

"Naruto, I love you" he signed looking away, his face completely red. I couldn't believe it, Kiba loved me. I smiled softly, turning his face toward mine, and kissing him our mouths melding perfectly together. I felt him gasp against my lips as I pulled back slightly. He put his hands on my sides, leaning me back as he moved on top of me, our lips locked. His hands slipped under the hem of my shirt rubbing my sides making me pant as I slowly got aroused. Kiba grinned against my lips as his hands slid into the back of my pants

I woke with a start to Kiba shaking my shoulder, he was still holding me and the look on his face told me he'd just woken up

"You were moving and making noise in your sleep, you okay?" the words traced slowly into arm as I processed my dream, it didn't help that I felt Kiba's member pressing into my lower back, I was used to this too he always woke up hard and at this point it wasn't an issue to either of us

"Fine, weird dream" tracing the words into his chest making him glance to the side before glaring at someone behind, turning just in time to see a couple of our classmates laughing amongst themselves. I rolled my eyes and flipped them off as Kiba pulled away, his cheeks red as he adjusted himself

"You okay?" I signed receiving a nod before he put his earbuds in and pressed his head against the window, recently he'd seemed worked up about something and it was starting to bother me, one of our classmates mentioned to me that someone was going around telling people that Kiba and I were together which worried me, he'd never had a problem with being my friend even after I came out but if it was affecting him this bad he might not want to be my friend anymore. I exhaled, tipping my head back to rest against the back of my seat and started at the ceiling hoping we'd be in Hirado soon, glancing down only when I felt Kiba's pinky finger look with mine, the dog lover's eyes still firmly planted on the scenery outside

Wow this is honestly my first upload in years, a lot has happened recently, good and bad and I felt the need to return to something comfortable and familiar. I hope you enjoyed my newest fanfiction, I plan on using it as a trial run for future personal writing projects as the removal of one sense completely changes how a scene is set and how the story flows, please review and let me know what you think so far, for every five reviews or so I'll include bonus chapters that will be uploaded in addition to regular chapters. Thank you for reading


End file.
